Who Knew?
by ChibiGrape
Summary: Ivan is left alone after Alfred leaves him. Why did he leave?  Not a songfic! Two-shot.  Hinted fem!Kiku x fem!Yao, fem!Antonio x fem!Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

He hated this. He hated it so much. Just because his friends disapproved of him, he let it get to him and he left. He left him. He had promised him he would stay. He broke that promise. Ivan sighed to himself as he sat on a park bench in San Francisco. He always came here when he was feeling down, which was a lot lately. He had believed Alfred. He had believed that he would always be here. How many lies had the American told him? How many promises had he broken? How many hearts had he broken in the process?

iIvan's was certainly one of them./i__

"Yeah, he, like, totally left a year or two ago. I'm surprised he lasted that long. We had a bet and, like, it was about how long he'd last. I said that he wouldn't last three years, and he'd be long gone before they were up. I was right." The Russian stood up and grabbed the man's shirt collar, pulling him towards him. "Oh, I remember you, you were his toy. Then he left you."

Ivan left the man unconscious on the sidewalk, his companion worrying over him. They were wrong, he knew better. He walked away, his blonde bangs shading over his violet eyes. i'You said you'd be here forever, Alfred, so were did that promise go, da? Did it disappear like your love for me?'/i_  
_

iAlfred laughed to himself as Ivan fell over, half-drunk off vodka. "Dude, are you okay?" The American leaned down and poked the unmoving Russian's side. "Hey, dude." Ivan grabbed Alfred's sleeve and kissed him, giggling. "Hey–!"

"You'll always be my friend, da? Never going to be apart, da~" The blue-eyed blonde grinned, and pinky-promised the Russian.

b"Always and forever, Ivan. You'll be my best friend and boyfriend forever."/b/i

Ivan wished he could go back to their crazy childhood. He'd trade anything for it. Anything. The blonde Russian knew he had had little to no blessings in his life. Two blessings were his sisters, and the other blessing was his crazy American. His blonde blessing was gone, and he doubted he'd ever return. Everyone... Everyone knew nothing good would come of their relationship.

i"Always and forever, Ivan. You'll be my best friend and boyfriend forever."/i

Where had that gone? Ivan shook his head, but the words didn't leave his head. He looked up, wondering where he was. Alfred's house. His violet eyes widened and he turned to walk away stiffly. His former best friend lived there still, but no lights were on. His boots made no noise as he walked away, head lowered.

Arthur had always told him that the American boy was going to hurt him, but did he listen? No, he didn't. And look where it got him. His hands shook as he stuck the key into the lock of his apartment, and he let himself in, quickly closing the door behind him. Tears dotted the pale carpet below his feet as he walked to the couch.

The little bald eagle with the American flag was still there, perched on the edge of the couch, its beady black eyes locked on Ivan. He knocked it down and sat down on the couch. He couldn't handle this anymore. His blonde was gone, as was his... iwill/i to live for anyone other than him.

"Hey, V'nya, th're was som'one here a while ago. Left this." Mama dropped a note down onto Ivan's lap, then jumped down and padded away, tail swaying back and forth. "He so'nded like that Amer'can boy ya used to love."

Ivan unfolded the note and a sunflower necklace fell out. He read the letter, ignoring the necklace. It read:

iNow, I doubt you'd ever forgive me for leaving you but... I had a reason. If you'd listen to the reason, then come down to my place, Ivan./i

blockquoteblockquoteAlfred./blockquote/blockquote

"Mama, I'm going out again. Don't let your daughter destroy my room again, da?" The big gray tabby nodded slightly, confusion in her yellow eyes. Ivan shut the door behind him and walked out of the apartment complex, his violet eyes on the sunflower necklace in his hand.

After a little while, the Russian got to the American's house, and stood outside it, looking at the American flag covering the garage door. The last time he had been kissed by Alfred, was by that flag.

"Ivan? You...You actually came..." He looked away from the the flag to the blonde standing on the stairs a few feet above him. He walked down quickly and stood in front of the other blonde. "I've got some explainin' to do, don't I?"

"Da, you do. Especially with why the hell you let your friends convince you to leave me."


	2. Chapter 2

The American walked back up the stairs to his house, and waited for the Russian to follow. He sat down on his computer chair and sighed. "Where should I begin... Oh yeah, why I listened to my friends..." He looked at Ivan sitting on the couch, eyeing him with confused violet eyes.

"**Why**did you ever listen to them in the first place, Alfy? You promised me that you wouldn't let your friend's opinions get to you, da?" Alfred got up and walked over to the couch, eyes downcast.

"Because I wanted opinions on you. My older brother Matthew said that he supported our relationship, but every one of my other friends said they didn't like you, were wary of you, or hated you completely. It broke me," The American looked away. "And I left. I needed to get my thoughts straight."

"You left nearly three years ago, Alfred. That's a long time to get your thoughts straight for you, da." The blue-eyed blonde looked back at the violet-eyed blonde. "Nearly three years. Then you came back only two months ago. Two months ago. Alfred, do you realize how much that affected me?"

"...No, I don't."

"You're my best friend, Alfy, but when you left, that spot closed up and disappeared. You're the first person I loved outside of my own family. My own family is not as loved as you are, you know, da? Alfred, everything you did almost three years ago left me alone, and cold. I don't even feel like I have a warm heart anymore. People I love affect me in a way that makes my heart warm. But, if they leave me, my heart becomes cold again. I don't want a cold heart."

Ivan looked up, feeling the couch shaking. The American blonde was crying. He reached his hand out and wiped away some lose tears sadly. Alfred sniffled, and looked down. "I...I didn't know I had affected you so badly... Honestly...! I really, really missed you when I left... I didn't even answer Iggy's calls after a year. They...They just became too prying... The only pictures I kept in my phone was the one of us standing in front of that rainbow flag in downtown San Francisco, and the one with Yui* and Kiku. We weren't the only LGBT couple there, of course. Antonia* and Lovia* were there."

Ivan couldn't help but smile at the memory. Yui and Kiku had stood staring at them, before coming over and taking a picture with them, the two shorter Asian girls standing in the front, the two taller blondes standing in the back. A random passerby had taken the picture for them. "I remember that, da..." The Russian looked down at the sunflower necklace in his hand. He leaned forward, and clipped it around Alfred's neck suddenly, a small smile crossing his face.

"I was stupid to listen to my friends, Ivan. I'm sorry. You'll probably not forgive me for a while longer, but, oh well. That's my stupid fault..." Ivan shook his head, then pulled the American boy towards him, kissing his forehead. "...Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"I'm sorry." Ivan smacked Alfred's shoulder, then smiled lightly. "Forgive me?"

"Da, I will, this time." The American boy smiled triumphantly, and leaned forward, capturing the Russian's lips in a sweet kiss.

0000000000000

*Yui is my favorite name for fem!China.

*Antonia is, probably, the most popular name for fem!Spain.

*Lovia is my favorite name for fem!.


End file.
